


Never Again

by Trainwreck_23



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Intercrural Sex, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Masturbation, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Top Anakin Skywalker, mentions of top obi-wan, switching mentioned once in a fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainwreck_23/pseuds/Trainwreck_23
Summary: After a secrete admission during a training session, Obi-Wan has to comes to terms with his feelings for his Padawan while a war that threatens to tear apart the galaxy rages
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to give a huge shout to [Link text](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkedup) for helping create this with me and also being awesome and offering to beta!!

Obi-Wan didn’t know when it had started. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment when the feeling of parental love morphed into brotherly love. When Anakin was thirteen maybe? When his legs sprouted up and he was near the same height as Obi-Wan. Lanky limbs and quiet nature, blue eyes that gleamed with unsaid snark as he sucked his plush lip between his teeth to muffle his quips. 

Obi-Wan knew that by the time Anakin turned sixteen, he was a brother to Obi-Wan. Anakin’s Padawan braid hung low at his shoulder, quiet sarcastic quips falling out between his lips as he stared unimpressed with the galaxy and everyone inside it. 

_ How could I be impressed with anybody Master, when I live with you? _

Obi-Wan shivers now at the meaning lacing the sentence that Anakin had mumbled below his breath. At sixteen and casting a critical glance over to the diplomats that had to broker peace within the far recesses of the galaxy. Anakin had glanced down at him with a mild shrug, shifting his weight to nudge Obi-Wan with his shoulder.

But when had Anakin stopped being his brother? 

What was the moment, or more importantly, when did Obi-Wan no longer see his teenage Padawan as something other than a companion. What action had brought these new feelings to light?

Was it the small touches in their modest shared kitchen or the innocent looks Anakin gave him through his long dark lashes when he thought Obi-Wan wouldn’t see? Was it the boxes of tea that happened to appear on his desk in his room after an extended period in Mandalore? 

Obi-Wan wished he knew. He wished that he had the answers, but solution to his current state eluded him as he tightened his grip around his weeping cock. He lets out a hiss through his teeth as he squeezes eyes shut, bracing a hand on the shower wall, letting the water pour over his shoulders. 

It was harmless, or  _ should have _ been harmless. 

A normal training session with Anakin was nothing out of the ordinary. The war is starting. Obi-Wan can feel it through the force, taste it in the air. A darkness that lingers, setting the hair on the back of his neck on edge. A calm before a raging storm, when the animals have all run for cover leaving those not in tune with the forces of nature caught unaware. 

He had been admittedly training Anakin harder. Pressing him through his forms without a respite or mercy. Anakin needed to be ready. A cold feeling shoots through Obi-Wan’s at the idea of Anakin not being ready which dulls the raging heat coursing through Obi-Wan. . Obi-Wan lets out a small hiss, his hand tightening around his weeping cock sending a shock of pain through his body making him shudder. The hand bracing him against the wall slides against the wet tiles, listing him farther forward until his sweaty forehead is pressing against the cool tiles. 

_ Come on, Old Man. _

Obi-Wan groans as the jab floats through his consciousness. The cold feeling of dread melts away until the heat of his lust consumes him again. With a groan Obi-Wan squeezes his eyes shut letting the memory washes over him. 

  
  


_ So there they are. _

_ Standing alone in the training room in the halls of the Jedi Temple. Anakin characteristically had stripped down to only his training pants, blue eyes sharp and intense as he swings his saber up into ready. His braid hangs low across his shoulder, sandy brown hair cut short. His thin chest gleams in the low light of the setting sun as he slowly stalks in a circle looking for an opening.  _

_ Obi-Wan fights the new surge of desire that shoots through as he watches Anakin snarl, before attacking lightning fast. Obi-Wan is caught off guard, his saber raising just quick enough to block the training blade from slamming into his shoulder.  _

_ Obi-Wan lets out a small grunt, his long auburn hair slicked back with sweat as he steps back to gain leverage and then twisting his saber to parry Anakin’s blow. The sound of their breathing and the soft electrical sound of their sabers echo within the large auditorium as the two Jedi circle each other again.  _

Obi-Wan moans loudly, the wanton sound bouncing off the shower walls, ringing mockingly in his ears spurring him closer to his ecstasy. He sinks his teeth into the meat of his hand that is pressed against the wet tiles to muffle the sounds. His hips thrust up, rutting harshly into his tight fist. The calluses from years of training drag unforgivingly against his sensitive cock with every stroke, the extra sensation makes his legs shake with need as he blindly tries to quell the lust inside of him.

His lips instinctively close around the bite on his own hand, sucking at the flesh trying to soothe the quick flash of pain that makes his cock in his hand. His mouth needs something to keep it busy, to silence the noises he is making. His entire body is burning up but the hunger that lives just below his skin will not be satisfied if Obi-Wan comes now. With a loud growl, Obi-Wan lets out a harsh breath out through his nose as his hand slows down on his weeping cock. His thumb teasingly swipe through the slit on the head and gently circles the sensitive gland on the underside. 

_ Anakin’s hot breath wafts across Obi-Wan’s face as their sabers twist through the air. Their bodies are closer now, Anakin trying to pin Obi-Wan to the wall and Obi-Wan keeps trying to dance far enough out of reach he can wear Anakin down to find his opening. They’re almost evenly matched, their styles starting to messily combine into one, a testament to their ever growing connection.  _

_ Obi-Wan ducks and then quickly backs up, trying to lead them back to the center of the floor to allow for more maneuverability. Anakin’s eyes are zeroed in on Obi-Wan’s chest that is sticking uncomfortably to his robes trying to gauge Obi-Wan’s fakes. Obi-Wan’s breath catches at the sight of Anakin’s body glistening in sweat, large droplets slowly falling down the smooth skin while his chest moves deeply as Anakin sucks in breaths. The light of the moon shines through the open windows, bathing Anakin’s sweaty body in white light. The sight makes Obi-Wan’s cock twitch with interest, blood slowly rushing between his legs. _

_ Obi-Wan stumbles on his feet, mind flashing to Anakin on top of him in bed. The lithe tan chest moving at the same labored pace, large hands wrapped around Obi-Wan’s wrist instead of a saber hilt as Anakin’s hips roll sensually into Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan’s arms drop slightly, mind flooding with images of Anakin covered in sweat, panting in pleasure instead of duty.  _

_ Anakin’s eyes light up as the opening appears in Obi-Wan’s defenses. He presses forward, leg swiping out and connecting with Obi-Wan’s, forcing him even more off balance stumbling back until he falls. Obi-Wan lets out a surprised squawk, saber dropping from his hand as he falls onto his back, legs splaying out. Before he can move, Anakin pounces until him, hand wrapping around his wrist the other around his neck, forcing Obi-Wan’s head back and exposing his throat.  _

_ “Surrender.” Anakin’s voice is low and harsh as he presses down on Obi-Wan’s neck. Instinctively, Obi-Wan’s leg wraps around Anakin’s waist pulling their sweaty bodies flush. Obi-Wan fights the feeling of surrender that screams in the back of his mind. To lay back and arch into the feeling of the strong hand around his neck, the fingers that are slowly crawling up his wrist to interlock with his against the soft training room floor.  _

_ “Surrender.” Obi-Wan’s eyes flutter at the soft sound of Anakin’s voice that is breathed across his face that has somehow become softer, filled with a meaning Obi-Wan has never heard before. The desire spikes through his body, sending all his lust straight between his legs making him completely aroused in the middle of the Temple training room floor. The whine that escapes his throat is muffled by the pressure on his throat sounds more like a gasp for air rather than one of want.  _

_ Obi-Wan arches into the feeling on his neck, auburn hair spreading out beneath him as he sinks into the floor becoming pliant. Anakin’s hips thrust down hard, both moaning out as their cocks rub together through the rough training pants. Obi-Wan whimpers at the feeling, a hand coming up to dig into Anakin’s back and then dragging up until it’s buried into Anakin’s soft short hair.  _

_ “Daddy.” Obi-Wan’s face flushes at the broken sound his voice makes at the quiet admission. His eyes fly open to see Anakin’s surprised face hovering above him. Anakin’s jaw drops as he stares down at Obi-Wan. His cheeks are flushed from their workout, but blue eyes slowly glazing over with lust as his hips grind down hard at the sound.  _

_ “Master?”  _

_ That one word is like ice water running over and through Obi-Wan pulling him from his aroused stupor and clearing his lust filled brain. This is his Padawan, his student, his purpose. He was supposed to guide him and train him, let him grow until Anakin rises in the ranks to join Obi-Wan amongst the Masters.  _

_ Quickly, Obi-Wan flips them and crawls off Anakin without looking down at him. He grabs his training saber from the ground, without looking at his Padawan and turns to go. “Session is over, Padawan.” _

_ “Obi-Wan.” He turns at the sound of Anakin’s voice. The insecurity of his voice mixing with something else in his dark eyes makes Obi-Wan’s gut clench hard. Obi-Wan turns as another wave of arousal hotly moves through him. Anakin is propped up on his elbows, legs spread wide showing the obvious tenting in his pants. His chest is moving rapidly, the flush spread all the way down over the delicate collar bones. He’s so pretty, and so untouchable.  _

_ Obi-Wan slams his mental shields back into place, cutting off the lust flowing from his mind, through their bond. The hot needy want is soaking the floors around them as Anakin saturates the air with his confusion and lust.  _

_ Obi-Wan shakes his head, and then quickly turns walking fast out of the training room.  _

Obi-Wan moans again at the feeling of scorching lust swimming through his veins. His hand is moving quickly over his cock again, twisting around the head with every swipe. His body is drawn tight like a rubber band and he can feel how his balls draw up towards his body. His careening towards his orgasm, body rocking into his hand with every large thrust of his hips. 

_ It’s Anakin’s body underneath him now, Obi-Wan rocking quickly into him. Anakin’s red mouth hanging open, spit slicked and red, hands clawing down Obi-Wan’s back. “Just like that baby.” Anakin croons in a throaty voice. “Fucking Daddy right. Using your pretty cock for then just coming this time, isn’t that right baby? Fucking me so good.”  _

Obi-Wan’s teeth sink into his forearm and he bites down hard. His hips moving impossibly faster into the delicious tightness of his hand. His body draws tight, and then with one last thrust, Obi-Wan spills hotly into his hand. His teeth sinking in deeper muffling his groan against his forearm. His head feels light as he blinks his eyes open, sucking in air harshly through his nose.

His orgasm washes over him, the warm feeling of peaceful bliss flows through his arms as he sinks into the wall in front of him heart racing. His mind is fuzzy, still blank from the force of his orgasm as the water runs hotly over him. 

As he starts to come down, his jaw aches and Obi-Wan realizes he still has his teeth buried into the muscle of his arm. Slowly, he opens his mouth, pulling his teeth off his body and then flushing at the sight. Two large sets of bite marks are in his pale flesh. Both slowly turning purple, bruising with the force it took him to muffle his screams. Obi-Wan groans low in his throat as he turns and rinses his hand off that’s covered in his cooling spend, washing any signs of his activities down the drain, before reaching forward and turning off the water. 

He slowly steps out of the shower, legs still numb from the after shock as he reaches for his towel, slowly wrapping it around his waist. He needs to get out more. He needs to go out, have a night on the town like he used to before Anakin. Before he now contentedly sits on the couch with his apprentice laughing about life and enjoying the company. 

He lets out a breath as he stares at himself in the mirror. His face glazed over, blue eyes blown wide with black pupils shining in the bright fresher light. His chest is flushed as he tries to suck in air to fill his starving lungs. 

He will go out tonight. Find someone to bring him home, make him forget the intense blue eyes that stare at him, watch him, track him with an unblinking focus. Obi-Wan shivers at the memory of Anakin’s eyes gleaming with laughter as Obi-Wan makes sarcastic quips about the latest holo drama that they watch together late at night. 

He quickly dresses, checking his com, and grimacing at the three missed calls from Anakin. Obi-Wan almost texts him back, fingers lying on the keys to type out a message but he pauses. Anakin is almost eighteen in standard years, practically a man by Coruscant customs and full man in other systems. 

He lets out a small breath as he reaches back into his closet to change out of his robes. Obi-Wan reaches deep into his closet and changes into a more casual wear, something he hasn’t worn since Quin has regularly been in the Temple in their early knight years. Obi-Wan pulls off the thick Jedi robes and quickly changes it for a more short sleeve tunic with a draping neckline. 

Something alluring that has never kept company from him, and tonight he needs a distraction. Obi-Wan finishes drying off his legs, pulling a tighter pair of leggings that hug him in all the right places. Slipping on his worn tan boots from the back of his closet Obi-Wan stands quickly and brushes the hair from his face. Running a few fingers through it, and then through his beard, Obi-Wan lets out a loud breath. 

He can do this. He  _ needs _ to do this. 

He quickly walks out of his bathroom, flicking off the light as he goes. Quickly he walks across his bedroom, and opens his door which leads to their shared apartment. 

_ Soon just his _ . Obi-Wan muses in his head as he walks quickly into the space. The idea makes him smile, but also sends a wave of sadness through him at the thought of Anakin picking up and leaving him. Obi-Wan quietly stalks across the carpet heading to the front door. No sign of Ana-

“Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan freezes at the soft voice coming from behind him. His heart picks up speed and body aches at how quickly it reacts to Anakin’s voice saying his name. 

Obi-Wan turns slowly, knowing a blush is tinting his cheeks as he faces Anakin. His breath catches at the sight of Anakin sitting spread out on the couch. His long legs splayed wide with his feet planted firmly on the floor. He slouches low on the couch, head leaning back with his chin tilted up as he looked at Obi-Wan through dark hooded eyes. Obi-Wan tries to repress the shiver as his eyes crawl up Anakin’s body, lewdly put on display. His bare chest tan gleaming with still drying sweat from their training. The low ambient lighting that seeps into the living room bathes Anakin in a soft light, making his thighs look thicker and his body more powerful. 

“Padawan.” Obi-Wan tersely replies, inclining his head fighting to keep his voice steady. Anakin lazily raises a brow in response, his body ripples as he shifts on the couch moving to a more relaxed position. 

The void between them is quickly filling with a thick tension Obi-Wan doesn’t dare put into words too. His skin almost peels off his body with how much Anakin’s essence is slowly flowing out of him and saturating the room around them. Obi-Wan’s body runs hot as he stares at the vision on his couch, long and lean, built for war and built for love. 

Obi-Wan lets his eyes flutter at the idea of him sinking between Anakin’s spread legs, Anakin’s long fingers burying into the long strands of Obi-Wan’s hair as he guides Obi-Wan’s head how he likes. Obi-Wan clenches his teeth, bringing his head higher as he stares Anakin down, fighting the urge to lose control and straddle Anakin to smash their lips together. 

Would Anakin kiss how he fought? Wild and passionate but somehow in control. Would his hands drift all over Obi-Wan’s body mapping out and exploring or would they just go to their target and wrap around Obi-Wan’s cock?

Or would Anakin fuck how he fought? Holding Obi-Wan down and bringing their bodies to swift endings because he knew how to wield himself better than any weapon. Or would he take his time like he did in his strategy meetings, meticulously pull Obi-Wan apart until he was just fibers of himself to be slowly weaved back together?

Anakin’s eyes darken slowly, his pants slowly tightening and Obi-Wan’s eyes flick down to the small tent that’s starting form between his Padawan’s spread legs. A small flush starts to dust Anakin’s cheeks as he subtly lets his knees fall out wider, shamelessly making room for his growing erection. Obi-Wan makes a soft sound realizing he was projecting his thoughts into the force. 

Obi-Wan wills his mind to close, practically severing the connection between him and Anakin. Anakin’s mouth turns up into a humorless smile as Obi-Wan stops spilling his need into the force. Obi-Wan’s body aches now, cock half hard,  _ trying  _ valiantly to come back to life but failing. 

“I’m going out.” Obi-Wan says stiffly as he stares into the dark eyes that are boring into him. “Don’t wait up, I should be home by eight tomorrow morning and if I’m not.” Obi-Wan pauses, swallowing thickly as Anakin eyes narrow at his words. “You know your meditations, you don’t need me for them.” Obi-Wan finishes quietly, turning to leave. 

“Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan’s hand hovers over the control that is preventing his escape. Obi-Wan lets his eyes drift close as he hears the sounds of Anakin standing and slowly walking towards him. His head bows as he tries to fight the feelings rising up inside of him that scream to let Anakin pin him down and take what he needs. 

A shiver runs through him as Anakin’s hand slowly drags down his arm. Goosebumps break out across his skin at the soft feelings of circles being drawn on his forearm. 

“We need to talk.” Obi-Wan’s eyes flutter up at the soft words whispered in his ear. He looks down and almost sinks into the presence behind him as he watches Anakin trace the bite marks on his pale skin. The long tan finger sinks lower to cover the other bruise and slowly trace over the bite marks there. 

“Padawan.” Obi-Wan says sharply, causing Anakin’s fingers to still. “Stop.” 

Anakin’s touch disappears as soon as it comes and Obi-Wan misses the warmth as he presses the unlock key on the pad. He glances behind him to look at the stony face of his Padawan. Anakin’s arms are crossed against his body and Obi-Wan nervously licks his lips. 

“Good night, Dear One.” Obi-Wan whispers softly. Anakin opens his mouth to protest but Obi-Wan quickly turns and walks out. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The war is raging now. It’s been years since Obi-Wan has had a moment of peace. There are always battles to plan, fortresses to seize, and the ever present training that he needs to squeeze between his night meal and meditations. Sometimes, just meditations if the battle rages too long. 

Obi-Wan rests his knuckles on the table before him as he stares at the holo map of Felucia. The jungle planet slowly rotates as Obi-Wan slowly inputs the Separatist forces that slowly pop up in red over the lonely blue. 

He should eat better and sleep since he can’t remember the last time he’s done either, but both hunger and sleep evade him. He sighs softly fingers grazing over the controls as the ever present worry spikes low in his stomach as he punches in the last of the Separatist locations.

They are definitely out manned, but perhaps not out gunned. BD units are not known for their accuracy, only their numbers. Perhaps is-

Obi-Wan shudders, leaning harder onto the table at the sudden tug on the back of his mind sends a shock through him. Anakin’s force is quiet tonight which could be good, but most likely bad. They had taken heavy casualties today and Obi-Wan requested backup from the council, much to Anakin’s annoyance. His blue eyes had flashed at the idea, protests bubbling up in his throat as he looked betrayed at Obi-Wan.

_ “You have no faith in us.” Anakin spits out. His undershirt sticking distractedly to his body as he points a finger angrily at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan softly sighs, dragging a hand through his beard as he tiredly regards Anakin. “You have no faith in your men, no faith in yourself, no faith in me.”  _

_ “Peace, Dear One.” Obi-Wan says quietly as he glances over at his young Captain. Cody raises a brow at him in response as he holds the data pad. “They have us practically pinned and we most likely lost the delta force.”  _

_ “Then we fight to get them back.” Anakin hisses out as his blue eyes shine with righteous fury. “We fight for what we believe in, who we love.” He says the last part quieter, voice cracking in the end and Obi-Wan’s heart breaks right there. Anakin has tried to talk to him about that night years ago, but Obi-Wan couldn’t. The haunted look on Anakin’s face as Obi-Wan pleads with him on how that can never happen again, how they can never be. It’s bad enough that Obi-Wan is Anakin’s Master, but their bond is even worse.  _

_ “The answer is no, Padawan.” Obi-Wan says quietly, turning away, not bearing to see the hurt in Anakin’s face. “Go back to your post.” He glances up at Cody, signalling him to follow and Obi-Wan disappears into the jungle heading towards base camp. _

_ Anakin had disappeared two hours later with a small squadron of new shinies that Cody had identified named Fives, Echo, Hard Case led by one Commander Rex.  _

The hard pull in the back of his skull signals the return of Anakin and by feeling the waves of darkness rolling into the force, he had not been successful. Obi-Wan braces himself one more time, mental shields locking into place as the tent flaps rustle with the motion. 

It’s tense in the small outpost tent. Obi-Wan’s cot shoved haphazardly to the left side of the tent but neatly made. The small holo table for the strategies is pressed against the wall adjacent to the entrance, letting Obi-Wan keep his back to the unsecured entrance. The small folding table with a single chair sits ignored to the right of Obi-Wan’s tent. 

He hadn’t let Anakin share his tent, too many feelings that tie them together. Anakin had snorted softly when Obi-Wan told him this, his smile too hard and sarcastic to be genuine as he shouldered his pack higher and marched behind Obi-Wan amongst the ranks. 

The canvas rustles again, and this time the hot sticky air of the jungle follows its motion. The fabric falls again with a quiet sound leaving Obi-Wan trapped inside his safe haven with the most dangerous predator of the planet. 

“Anakin-” 

“No.” Obi-Wan’s brow furrows at the harsh sound of Anakin’s voice. He glances over his shoulder, a lump forming deep in his throat at the sight before him. Anakin stands in the middle of Obi-Wan’s tent, blue eyes rimmed red and swimming with unshed shed tears. Maybe sadness but probably anger Obi-Wan guesses by the hard look on his face, lip curling up.

A thin beige shirt hangs off his frame. The loose neckline dips low on his chest, the bottom of his sculpted pecs teasingly come into view with the light breeze that seemed to have followed Anakin into the enclosure. 

His delicate collar bones make his body look more slender and young, the body fat of a youngling had melted away leaving behind a marble statue made up of fiery passion and fierce loyalty. His neck slopes up, a muscle pulsing deep within as Anakin tries to reign in his anger and sadness.

His braid hangs across his shoulder as he sucks in a breath staring hard into Obi-Wan’s face. The tear tracks have dried on Anakin’s face, the pain of battle has finally hit Anakin and Obi-Wan wishes in that moment he could take it all back. He could give him back his innocence and let him be a normal twenty year old Jedi that doesn’t have the weight of the galaxy resting on his shoulders. 

“Don’t you say it.” Anakin’s voice is rough and broken and Obi-Wan lets out a quiet breath as he turns back to the holo. 

“Say what?” Obi-Wan lets his frustration out on the holo table, fingers punching hard on the different settings. “That you disobeyed a direct order from your Master or that you disobeyed a direct order from your General? That you knowingly walked into enemy territory grossly under manned,  _ without the scouting intel I might add _ .” 

Obi-Wan wildly makes a gesture at the spinning schematic as Anakin’s sneer widens across his face. “Or,” Obi-Wan’s voice hardens as he lets his worry and frustrations out as he spins to fully face Anakin. “Don’t say how I told you not to go chasing after a Delta force-”   
  


“Don’t lecture me like you care about me.” Anakin spits out harshly, taking a step forward. Obi-Wan lets his confusion cross his face and Anakin scoffs loudly at the expression. “Don’t fucking act like you give a shit in Sith’s Hell if I didn’t come back.” 

“How dare you.” Obi-Wan’s voice shakes even though it is barely above a whisper. He feels how his jaw clenches hard as he tries to keep his mental walls high and not flood the force with his distress and worry. He shakes his head slowly as he scoffs quietly. “Because I don’t let you stick your cock into me, you think I don’t love you, that I don’t  _ care _ ?” 

Obi-Wan turns before he can see Anakin’s face, before he loses control and lets himself be swept up in his feelings. 

“You’re dismissed, Padawan. Go back to your tent.” 

Obi-Wan lets out a sharp breath as he hangs his head as he stares at the schematics. This fucking war on this fucking planet, with Anakin of all people deciding today of all days to test Obi-Wan’s patience. He was glad he didn’t have children, he wasn’t-

His thoughts are interrupted at the hot solid body that presses against his back. A hand coming up and wrapping around his throat tilting Obi-Wan’s head back just enough so Anakin’s lips can suck lightly on the lobe of Obi-Wan’s ear. 

“How dare  _ you _ .” Anakin rasps in his ear as the hand around Obi-Wan’s neck tightens. “You think that the only thing I want to do is stick my cock in you and get it wet?” He rolls his hips against Obi-Wan’s flank, half hard cock grinding into Obi-Wan. “You think that just because you are my Master that you can dismiss me like I am a youngling?” 

“Anakin-” Obi-Wan’s words morph into a moan as Anakin’s teeth sink into the shell of his ear before his tongue flicks out to soothe it. 

“Say it.” Anakin’s voice is rough and harsh, his cock pulsing hotly against Obi-Wan’s leg as the around his fingers around his neck loosen to stroke softly through the hair on Obi-Wan’s neck. “Say it like you did all those years ago. Tell me what you need.” 

Obi-Wan’s heart pounds at the words, sending all of his blood between his legs embarrassingly quick, making his vision blur and cock ache with how quickly he became hard. Obi-Wan lets out a small whine as he lets the arousal consume him, the fire of his lust licking against his bones as his resolve slowly crumbles. His skin is tight and he tries to thrust forward to get friction on his cock but Anakin’s other hand shoots down to hold his hip in place. 

_ Please. _

_ Daddy, please. _

Anakin growls out at the soft whimper in the force, Obi-Wan’s mind swims as his mind blurs as he lets his body sink into the hot feeling of being held. His painfully aches between his legs, body shaking as Anakin’s fingers gently stroke his neck before pressing in a little harder. 

“Say it.” Obi-Wan’s eyes flutter at the sound and he sinks back into the body behind him. “Say it out loud, Master. I want you to know what you want. What you  _ need _ . What I can give you.”

“Harder, Daddy.” Obi-Wan whimpers out, his resolve melting away to be slowly replaced by a growing fire within his veins. Anakin’s cock grinds harder into Obi-Wan’s body. The hand on his hip flexes into the soft flesh, bruising the pale flesh under Obi-Wan’s pants.

“Harder what, baby?” Anakin’s voice growls out against Obi-Wan’s sweaty neck. Obi-Wan moans out brokenly at the feeling of Anakin’s tongue running along the back of his neck, as if he was trying to taste Obi-Wan’s desires. “What does Daddy need to do?”

“Choke me harder, Daddy.” Obi-Wan whimpers softly, his neck arching back giving Anakin more room to run his mouth. A kiss is pressed under jaw, teeth nipping through his beard before the plush lips suck harshly at the insult.

Anakin’s fingers tighten against his throat, the pressure on Obi-Wan’s pale flesh hardens to the point that small bruises will be there tomorrow. Obi-Wan’s cock throbs in his pants at the feeling. He tries to fight the grip on his hip but he doesn’t have the leverage to break it. His body wobbles as he tries to thrust forward, the fingers around his neck squeeze tighter in a warning. Obi-Wan sobs as he sinks back into the warm embrace behind him going pliant. 

“You’re my princess aren’t you, Master?” Anakin growls in a low voice in his ear. The hand on his hips slowly drags forward closer to Obi-Wan’s fully clothed erection, teasingly dragging along the hard outline. “Always begging for my cock through the bond like a bitch in heat. Did you think I couldn’t feel it every time you fucked your hand wishing it was me? Did you think I wouldn’t know with every guy you brought home and let fuck you?”

Anakin’s voice is low and heavy, hand finally grabbing Obi-Wan’s throbbing cock through his pants in a merciless grip as the hand around Obi-Wan’s neck tightens again before letting up. Obi-Wan whimpers softly at the loss of pressure, body arching up to try and get it back. Anakin chuckles softly in his ear, hand drifting up until his fingers wrap around Obi-Wan’s chin and slowly turns Obi-Wan’s face so Anakin can look down at Obi-Wan’s lust blown out eyes. 

“Do you want it, princess? Do you want Daddy’s cock splitting you open making you scream so the whole camp knows that you want your Padawan’s cock? That your hole is mine to fuck, that you’re my pretty little whore?” Anakin’s red lips wrap around the filth. His eyes darkening further drifting lower until they fall onto Obi-Wan’s open mouth. 

The hand drops off of Obi-Wan’s chin, landing back onto Obi-Wan’s throat squeezing tightly causing Obi-Wan to sob at the feeling. The sound coming out broken, the hand around Obi-Wan’s neck squeezes tighter making Obi-Wan’s vision go dark around the edges. He tries to nod but his head feels light and he can’t seem to get his muscles to move to make the motion. Anakin’s hand on his cock somehow wraps around the base of his throbbing cock through his pants and squeezes out a warning. 

Obi-Wan’s hand flies up from supporting him on the table to dig into the flesh of Anakin’s exposed forearms. He scratches useless against the sinewy flesh leaving red welts and crest shaped bruises in their wake. His body pulses with arousal, leg twitches against Anakin as he falls deeper into the warm pool of need. Obi-Wan’s breaths come out in pants, his mouth falling open with every broken sound Anakin pulls out of him. 

Anakin’s mouth tracks hotly across his face, pressing kisses to Obi-Wan’s flushed skin, branding Obi-Wan’s as Anakin’s. Obi-Wan’s vision blurs as his fingers flex tightly into the arm across his chest that is pulling him tightly into the body behind him. Anakin groans out, chest rumbling as Obi-Wan’s body starts to grind back into him. Anakin’s lips land on the back of Obi-Wan’s neck, 

_ Yes _ **,** Obi-Wan whimpers through their bond. Anakin’s hand on his cock releases its vice like grip and drags slowly down the sensitive flesh that is covered in rough fabric. Obi-Wan thrashes in Anakin’s arms at the feeling, his cock pulsing precome into his Jedi pants.  _ I’m your whore. I am Daddy’s little whore. I always need your cock. Choke me harder, Daddy please I need it. _

Anakin chuckles softly, his lips running hotly up the back of Obi-Wan’s neck before he nips lightly at the overheated flesh. Anakin’s cock twitches against Obi-Wan’s leg, the hand around his neck squeezes lightly, signalling Obi-Wan to turn his face. Obi-Wan’s blurry vision stares forward at the blue outline of the planet they are on. The tent now reeks of sex and sweat and something so  _ them _ it drags another whine from Obi-Wan’s lips. 

His body jerks forward in surprise as Anakin lightly smacks his ass. Enough to make a sound, sting barely there through the layers of clothes. Obi-Wan’s scream is muffled by the hand on his neck, squeezing tightly at the whimper that had fallen out of Obi-Wan’s mouth at the contact. Anakin stabilizes his hip again, dragging it back slightly forcing Obi-Wan’s back to arch. Then another smack lands on his ass before Obi-Wan’s mind whites out. 

Obi-Wan barely registers Anakin’s weight shifting. His body to numb with pleasure and the feeling of just  _ want _ sears through him with every press of Anakin’s mouth on his oversensitive body. Anakin’s hand steadies Obi-Wan’s hip again, stilling him from rutting forward against the table. He softly drags his hand across Obi-Wan’s back through the sweat soaked tunics. Gently, Anakin teasingly drags a finger up Obi-Wan’s spine before pressing down signalling for Obi-Wan to arch more. 

“Think about this, baby?” Anakin’s voice whispers over the sharp sounds of Obi-Wan’s breathing. “Think about me bending you over and taking what Daddy needs?” 

Anakin shifts again and Obi-Wan moans out. His head is too heavy, filled with lust and desire that his neck can’t hold himself up anymore. His head bows into the hand still squeezing around his neck, Anakin’s fingers tighten before slowly aligning his erection with the seam of Obi-Wan’s pants. Obi-Wan whimpers is cock slowly sinking between Obi-Wan’s still clothed cheeks, his hole clenching around nothing. 

“Oh yes, you're Daddy’s little whore, aren’t you?” Anakin drags his lips along Obi-Wan’s sweaty neck before quickly leaving a mark. “Only want your Padawan’s cock stuffed deep inside you, hmm princess? Only need your Padawan to choke you a little to have you almost coming in your pants like a youngling?” 

Obi-Wan nods sharply squeezing his eyes shut trying to fight off the rising feeling of his orgasm that is building in his body. Anakin’s deep laughter pressed hotly against his skin before his hand comes down swiftly against Obi-Wan’s cheek. 

“Then say how much you want my cock in your ass, and Daddy will give it to you.” Obi-Wan whines out at the command that is growled out against his sweaty skin. His head spins with want, his bound wound so tightly, his gut painful tugging as his cock throbs again in his pants. 

“Please Daddy. I need-” Before Obi-Wan can get the words out a large explosion rings through camp jolting Obi-Wan out of his haze. Reality slams into him like a speeder and he quickly shoves Anakin off him and stumbles to the side, hand landing on his folder chair as he sucks in air. 

His head spins from arousal and lack of oxygen. He drags his hand down his face, trying to center himself as he glances over at Anakin who is openly adjusting himself in his pants. Blue eyes intense and staring at Obi-Wan with a predatory gleam. A red flush covers Anakin’s face, spreading down his neck to his sweaty chest that moves with every deep breath.

Obi-Wan can almost taste the tension in the room. His body deliciously aches at the feeling of being denied his orgasm. Anakin’s hand drifts down his own body, adjusting himself again as his eyes never leave Obi-Wan’s face. A broken whimper fills the tent and Obi-Wan's face burns when he realizes that the noise came from him. Anakin’s nose flares, tongue peaking out between the plush lips before he takes a breath backing away towards the exit. 

“Next time,” Anakin’s red lips wrap around the words as Obi-Wan hastily tries to straighten his robes and find his saber as the distant noises of battle slowly float into the tent. “I will fuck you like the whore you are, bent over and sobbing, using your body until I’m spent and sated. Until Daddy finds his release, and then I’ll let you come.” 

Obi-Wan whines at the words his hands shaking as he grasps the hilt to his saber and haphazardly clips it onto his belt. Anakin lets out one last breath before turning quickly, braid flipping over his shoulder as he walks out of the tent. 

This can never happen again, Obi-Wan thinks as he clips his saber to his belt.

Never again. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This can never happen again, Obi-Wan thinks as he lays his head on his forearm as Anakin ruts against his clothed ass from behind. Their vantage point is above the clones on Felucia, Obi-Wan had secured it to scan the sky for bombers and Anakin had of course followed him. Now Obi-Wan is practically bent in half, his cock aching hard between his legs still trapped in the confines of not only his clothes but his armor as well. 

“Rex.” Anakin’s voice is annoyingly calm as the hand around Obi-Wan’s hip flexes, pulling their hips more snugly together. Obi-Wan sucks his bottom lip between his teeth to muffle the small mewl that leaves his throat at the low sound. “Proceed with caution. Delta force was ambushed where you are. Scan the jungle for droids.” 

Anakin’s hand tightens its grip around Obi-Wan’s neck just below his jawline. Obi-Wan’s breaths come out in pants as he tries no to thrust forward and relieve the ache between his legs. 

“We’re staying right here, Master. We’re staying right here.” Anakin’s breath whispers against Obi-Wan’s cheek, his Padawan braid brushes Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Such a tease aren’t you my little whore? Begging so prettily on the table, but now you’re quiet. Let go for Daddy, Princess.” 

Obi-Wan pushes up against his Padawan’s hand only to thrust back against the cock that is rutting against him from behind. His hands uselessly scramble against the rocks in front of him as he squeezes his eyes shut. 

“Please Daddy, make me yours right here. Wanted you for so long, please Daddy, I’ll be so good. I’ll be your good little whore.” Obi-Wan moans out. His body on fire, the built up tension from the tent to now pushes Obi-Wan to a breaking point. His whole body shakes with want as the white hot heat threatens to overtake him completely. 

He can feel Anakin growl roughly against his body, hand tightening reflexively before relaxing, allowing for some blood and air to travel through Obi-Wan’s arousal flooded brain. Anakin’s hand leaves his hip to drop to the front of Obi-Wan’s pants. 

Slender fingers make quick work of Obi-Wan’s pants. Habit of his own not because of their familiarity, drags a broken sound from Obi-Wan that fills the quiet air around them. The battle is far below them, far away from where Anakin’s hand deftly pulls down the back of Obi-Wan’s pants to expose his fluttering entrance. Obi-Wan moans out at the sound of spitting and then two fingers slowly circle his clenching hole. 

“My pretty little whore, practically weeping for my cock like a good little cock slut.” Anakin whispers softly into Obi-Wan’s ear as he presses in the first finger. It’s a little rough with only spit easing the way. Obi-Wan makes a muffled noise, willing his body to relax and allow for Anakin’s fingers to breach him. The fingers tighten again and Obi-Wan would have collapsed if it wasn’t for the body behind him. “I’m going to fuck you so hard one day, Master, you will forget all about the Order and your vows. The only thing you will remember is Daddy’s cock fucking you deep.” 

“Coms.” Obi-Wan whimpers out. He can vaguely hear the battle through his ear piece as he thrusts back into the two fingers now inside of him, making the hot ragging feeling spread throughout his body. 

In response, Anakin’s fingers fall from his throat, the blood rushing back quickly, wrapping around Obi-Wan’s jaw and pulling it open. Obi-Wan glances up at him. Anakin’s face is flushed, eyes blown out and wide. A feral look of possession streaks through the force as Anakin’s jaw works as he closes the distance between their faces. Obi-Wan’s tongue falls out on it’s own accord, just in time to catch Anakin’s saliva that he spits into Obi-Wan’s mouth. 

Obi-Wan groans at the new wet feeling sitting on his tongue. Anakin’s eyes darken and he works his jaw again, harder this time and purses his lips, spitting again. The hot liquid lands deeper into Obi-Wan’s mouth before Anakin slowly closes his jaw. 

“Swallow.” Obi-Wan swallows slowly, the burning feeling of Anakin’s spit traveling down his throat makes his cock ache in his pants. 

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan whines out, unable to stop the desperate high pitch noises that come from his mouth as Anakin’s hand wraps gently around his throat again. “Gods Anakin, please.” 

“Daddy,” Anakin growls out, fingers relaxing around his throat as the fingers inside of Obi-Wan curl up to brush his prostate. “Call me Daddy. And you’re going to come all over yourself like a good little princess.” 

Obi-Wan’s eyes roll back in his head as he shudders in Anakin’s arms. He can feel himself inching closer and closer to his orgasm with every curl up Anakin’s fingers inside him, teasingly brushing against his prostate. 

“Daddy, fuck Daddy, I’m going to come.” Obi-Wan moans out. His gut clenches, his channel squeezing Anakin’s fingers as they curl up again pressing against Obi-Wan’s prostate. 

Anakin growls low in his throat, spitting one more time in Obi-Wan’s mouth that is hanging open before closing the distance to messily kiss him. Anakin’s tongue messily snakes into Obi-Wan’s mouth, tongues dancing as Anakin devours him, fingers moving at a merciless pace. Obi-Wan’s hand flies down to rub himself through his pants, roughly grasping his leaking cock through his pants and dragging his hand roughly across himself. Anakin swallows the moan Obi-Wan lets out as his body writhes at the feeling of Anakin’s fingers fucking into him, bringing closer and closer to his peak. Their lips break apart, Anakin’s teeth catching Obi-Wan’s lip and biting down on the spit slicked flesh. 

Obi-Wan groans loudly, his hand speeding up. His pants are tacky with how much precome is leaking into him but he doesn’t care, not right now. Anakin releases Obi-Wan’s lip. Their breaths coming out as harsh pants, as their hot pants mingling turning into one. Anakin’s fingers tighten again, tighter now, definitely bruising the soft white skin of Obi-Wan’s neck as he presses a harsh kiss to Obi-Wan’s ear. Anakin’s ragged breaths send a shock of arousal through Obi-Wan’s body causing his hips to stutter as Obi-Wan titters on the edge of coming. 

“Come for your Daddy.”

Obi-Wan comes hard in his pants, eyes squeezing shut as he trembles violently in his padawan’s arms, wanton moans muffled by the tight grip around his neck. “Oh Daddy.” Obi-Wan sighs as his hot spend fills his pants, cock twitching a few times and then finally stilling. He can feel Anakin close to his orgasm through the force. Anakin’s movements pause for a second.

“Close your legs, baby. Can you close your legs for me?” Obi-Wan nods sluggishly. His orgasm still fogging up his mind as he shifts slowly to press his legs together. Obi-Wan rests his head on the rock in front of him. His body is a live wire, heating up again at the sounds of Anakin spitting into his hand and slicking up his cock. 

“This ok, Baby?” Obi-Wan groans at how rough and low Anakin’s voice comes out. “Can I fuck your pretty thighs?” Obi-Wan moans out, nodding slowly. His face heating up and he groans out as his spent cock gives a valiant twitch to come back to life but fails. “Words, Baby. Tell Daddy if he can.” 

“Yes, Daddy.” Obi-Wan whispers, his voice coming out in a high whimper. “Please Daddy, take what you need.” 

Anakin moans out loudly from behind him. Hands falling off Obi-Wan’s neck to grasp both his hips. Obi-Wan buries his face into his arm, biting down on the flesh as Anakin’s slick cock presses between his thighs. The feeling of Anakin’s body rolling behind as his cock burns hotly between Obi-Wan’s legs. Anakin’s cock pulses as it drags across Obi-Wan’s legs, precome dribbling out and running slowly down the inside of Obi-Wan’s thighs. 

Obi-Wan arches back, squeezing his thighs tighter as Anakin’s cock moves quicker. The wet noise of flesh on flesh fills the air along with Anakin’s low grunts. His motion starts to become erratic, cock leaking profusely making the glide between Obi-Wan’s legs slicker. The fingers on Obi-Wan’s hips dig in, Anakin’s nails biting into the flesh as he chases his release. 

“Do you feel how hard you make me, Princess? Do you feel what you do to me?” Anakin growls against Obi-Wan’s throat, his forehead pressing against the back of Obi-Wan’s head. Obi-Wan can feel the words coming from Anakin’s chest first, sending waves of arousal through Obi-Wan’s body at the feeling. “I’m going to come, Master.”

Anakin runs his mouth up Obi-Wan’s exposed throat, lips teasingly wraps around the flesh of Obi-Wan’s lobe. His harsh breaths sound loudly in Obi-Wan’s head as Anakin thrusts harder between Obi-Wan’s thighs. Anakin’s mouth drags higher to nip lightly at the shell of Obi-Wan’s ear, he quickly pulls off and Obi-Wan groans at the loss. 

Slick sounds of Anakin pumping his cock reaches Obi-Wan’s blissed out mind before the first splatter of wetness falls onto his back. Obi-Wan moans at the feeling of Anakin’s hot come painting his back, dripping down the crease of his ass before slowly running down the inside of his thighs. The sound of Anakin’s harsh grunts filling the air as a wet hand lands on Obi-Wan’s tunics. Anakin braces himself against Obi-Wan as he comes down from his high. 

Obi-Wan feels as debauched as he knows he looks. His cum sticking to his front, Anakin’s cum sticking to his back, but the hormones rushing through his body make him lax as he sinks back into Anakin’s grip and melts into the touch letting Anakin hold him up right. Anakin’s clean hand slowly drags up Obi-Wan’s body before drawing lazy circles along Obi-Wan’s bruised skin. Obi-Wan turns his head, breaths still coming out labored. They breath softly against each other, air mixing slowly between their faces before Anakin closes the distance and gently presses their lips together. 

Obi-Wan lets Anakin move him, turning him softly and pressing him gently against the rock as they kiss in the afterglow. A warm feeling of happiness and bliss flows through Obi-Wan as he gently wraps his hands around Anakin’s neck, toying with the soft hair at the base of Anakin’s skull. Anakin’s hands grip his hips, holding him tightly as their lips move against each other. 

“General.” Cody’s voice cuts the silence, pulling Obi-Wan back to the reality of war. He pulls himself from Anakin’s arms, trying his best to straighten out his mused robes, quickly pulling up his pants and fastening them closed. Obi-Wan’s face flushes again as he drags a hand down his face, not being able to look behind him at Anakin. 

“We’re coming.” Obi-Wan winces at his choice of words and rough voice as he lets out a small breath. “We're on our way to your location.” 

“Master.” Obi-Wan freezes at the quiet sound. He glances behind him to see a vulnerable look on his padawan’s face. 

“Later, Anakin.” Obi-Wan breaths out in a hushed tone, turning once again. “We will talk about this later.” 

He then slowly picks his way around the rocks, going to join the battle. Anakin pulses in the force, his essence wrapping around Obi-Wan’s mind before it falls away. 

  
_ Daddy will be waiting _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr!! [Link text](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/whats-goingon)


End file.
